


Totally Professional

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee wants to get a job, Kanaya wants to make him look presentable, and Karkat wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Professional

“This is dumb,” Karkat grumbles, folding his arms petulantly.

Kanaya shoots him a terribly patient smile and continuities to file through the shirts on the rack. “I’m surprised you’d say so,” she tucks a stray lock of red hair behind her ear, but does not look up again. “This is a rather important errand, don’t you think?”

“Maybe if he actually stayed in the shop for more than fifteen seconds,” Karkat realizes that he is absentmindedly rifling through the racks, and stops in case Kanaya thinks he actually cares.

“This is important,” Kanaya insists. She stops at a plaid polo t-shirt and cringes as if the design personally offends her. “Gamzee is our friend, and it’s not often that his… eccentricities… allow him to get a job interview. We need to be supportive. And make sure he doesn’t look like a homeless person. With a very wealthy family such as his own, one would think he’d put at least a little of his money towards styling himself in appropriate manner. Jeans without holes, at the very least. But instead—”

“Instead he spends his money on weed and, like, Skittles,” Karkat interrupts. “Trust me, I know. No one knows Gamzee like me, unfortunately.”

Kanaya clicks her tongue disapprovingly. “Oh, how about this? He would look nice in this, perhaps if he brushed his hair a little.” She presents him with a green button-down. 

“Whatever, it’s up to you. I haven’t changed my pants in five days.”

She pointedly ignores his comment and pulls her cell phone from her purse. “Should I call him? The mall is awfully busy today and I have no idea where he ran off to this time.”

Karkat turns and raises his eyebrows. “Nope, I think I found him.”

Gamzee trots over to them from the cosmetics aisle wearing a full tuxedo and nine kinds of sparkling eye shadow smeared across his face.

“Look at me,” he drawls. He slings an arms around Karkat and rests the side of his face on Kanaya’s shoulder, smearing pink glitter on the sleeve of her dress. “I’m the most motherfucking dapper person in this store, guys.”

Karkat cringes at the obnoxious volume of Gamzee’s voice, but Kanaya looks rather pleased. 

“Hugo Boss,” she exclaims, examining the tag on the jacket. “Gamzee, I am surprised and pleased by your choices. However, I would suggest that you are slightly overdressed, and besides, that would be a very expensive purchase.”

“Too fucking late, sister,” Gamzee says brightly. “I’ve all up and paid for the suit and the jars of sparkling miracles.”

“Right, then,” Kanaya looks to Karkat for help, but he simply shrugs. She places the green shirt back on the shelf and brushes the make up from her dress. “Um. Shall we find a cafe and rehearse what you will say in the interview?”


End file.
